Here Comes the Gamer
by TheSharinganMan
Summary: One day Naruto is blessed with the power of the Gamer! NaruHina later on! First Fic, be kind and review!
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Gamer!

**AN : Hi, I'm a new writer and this is my first fic, hope you enjoy, reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated**

 **HP and CP fully restored due to sleeping in your in own bed, all negative effects and ailments cured**

This was what Naruto saw one day in his shitty apartment, he was expecting another day of boring history lessons with Iruka-sensei, however, Life, with its quirky sense of humour decided throw him a curveball.

In the form of a floating blue text box.

At this point, Naruto wasn't fully awake, he was grappling against the almost irresistible pull of sleep, a battle waged daily by students across the multiverse, and eventually Naruto won.

" _Well either I am high on cocaine or the stress of video games has finally got to me"_ thought Naruto, bewildered at the appearance of the text. " _or it's a bad batch of instant ramen"._ However since the third possibility was both blasphemous and impossible, he discarded it almost immediately. He swiped away the text box and proceeded to pinch himself and then he saw above his head :

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Lv – 3**

 **The Gamer**

"KAI!" shouted Naruto after quickly forming the hand seals, nothing happened.

At this point, Naruto realised this was no genjutsu, which meant that his life was now… a videogame?!

Naruto was jolted harshly awake by the dulcet tones of his landlord, Kazue Uwera, a gruff, unkempt man in his mid-40s

"Oi, brat, rent's due", at this, a box popped up :

 **A quest! How fun!**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Pay Rent : Rent's due!**

 **Pay 600 ryo by 7:00pm or take out the chakra rat nest in the basement (Bring heads as proof of kill)**

 **Completion Reward: 400 XP**

 **+100 Reputation with Kazue Uwera (X2 if you clear out the rat nest)**

 **Failure : Eviction**

 **Y/N ?**

"Hurry up, brat" snapped Naruto's landlord.

"I'll clear out the chakra rat nest in the basement OK?" Naruto spoke with a hint of irritation as he pressed the "Y"

"Get it done by 7 or its the streets for you, brat" huffed Kazue, secretly thanking Kami that he would not have face the rats from Hell this time.

With that affectionate send-off, Naruto entered the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village and quickly spotted that each person had a level above his/her head and some were readable and some weren't, just a singular ? above their head, Naruto theorised that this maybe due to the fact that others' levels were far higher than his, after he was only a puny weakling at Level 3

 **Ping!**

 **A new skill created!**

 **Observe – Lv 1**

"What is **Observe**?" Naruto, now filled with curiosity proceeded to use **Observe** on a nearby baker by accident

 **Shugai Akimichi – Baker - Lv 15**

 **HP : 200 CP : 150**

 **Baker of Akimichi Clan**

"Cool!" yelled Naruto before going hyperactive and observing as many people as he could and after 20 minutes or so, he got another notification.

 **Ping!**

 **Due to continued use, Observe has now levelled up to 2!**

"Yatta!" said as he observed Shugai once again

 **Shugai Akimichi – Baker - Lv 15**

 **HP : 200 CP : 150**

 **Baker of Akimichi Clan**

 **Shugai is a baker from the famed Akimichi clan of the Leaf, he is well known for his banoffee pies and has cooked once for the Daimyo**

As Naruto pondered the newfound facts that he could now level up his **Observe** skill with some good old-fashioned grinding, a new notification popped up

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The Academy : Road to Greatness – Arrive on time!**

 **You're late for class, dunghead! You have 10 min. Run!**

 **Completion Reward : 100 XP**

 **+5 Reputation with Konoha 12**

 **Failure : 50 XP**

 **-50 Reputation with Konoha 12**

 **Y/N?**

"What?" thought Naruto, before hastily pressing "Y" as he began to run, glancing every so often at the timer in his peripheral vision as he wondered who the Konoha 12 were before he reached his classroom in the nick of time.

 **Slam the brakes, Speedy Gonzales, You've made it, (barely)**

 **Completion Awarded : 100 XP and +5 Reputation with Konoha 12**

Had he not been preoccupied with trying to recover his breath, he would have cared. He finally sat down after a while and quickly realised that everyone had the same blue lettering on top of their heads and quickly scanned the room and noticed several level 3-6s dotted around the class, but he quickly focused on the strongest eight

 **Sakura Haruno – Lv 7**

 **Ino Yamanaka – Lv 7**

 **Hinata Hyuga – Lv 8**

 **Shikamaru Nara – Lv 8**

 **Choji Akimichi – Lv 8**

 **Kiba Inuzuka – Lv 9**

 **Shino Aburame – Lv 9**

 **Sasuke Uchiha – Lv 12**

Okay, Naruto was officially pissed as he saw these stats, even the object of his affection was far beyond him and the _teme_ oh, kami, the teme was OP and he then quickly started observing each one and he learnt some interesting things i.e. Hinata's clan were taijutsu experts and that Sakura-chan had a massive crush on Sasuke along with Ino, he growled at this, why was the teme so special?

 **Ping!**

 **Due to constant use, Observe has levelled up to 3!**

" _Not now!"_ Naruto thought angrily, waving the notification away

At this point, Iruka-sensei decided to show up along with a new face, Naruto immediately said " **Observe** "

 **Iruka Umino – Instructor – Lv 25**

 **Mizuki Toji – Assistant Instructor – Lv 22**

Deciding to investigate further, he looked more in detail at Iruka-sensei

 **Iruka Umino – Instructor – Lv 25**

 **Affiliation – Leaf**

 **HP – 1000/1000**

 **CP – 750/750**

 **STR : ?**

 **VIT : ?**

 **DEX : ?**

 **INT : ?**

 **WIS : ?**

 **LUK : ?**

 **Iruka Umino is a dedicated ninja of the Leaf and loves to teach, of course it helps that he is pretty damn good at it.**

Naruto sported a slight smile at this, Iruka was very kind to Naruto and considered him to be his little brother and often took him for ramen

"Hello, class" began Iruka and he was greeted with a half-hearted chorus of assent by the class, which he bristled slightly at, but continued regardless, handing out booklets as he passed round the class. Naruto got a booklet and immediately a window popped up:

 **Would you like to learn Kunai and Shuriken Mastery ?**

 **Y/N**

As soon he pressed Y, two notifications popped up :

 **Kunai Mastery Lv 1 CP : 5**

 **Increases kunai accuracy and parry by 10%**

 **10% increase in STR when active (for 10 seconds)**

 **Shuriken Mastery Lv 1 CP : 5**

 **Increases shuriken accuracy by 20%**

 **5% increase in ranged damage for 20 seconds when active**

"Today we will be doing shuriken and kunai target practice, follow me outside", Naruto was already taking out his shuriken and kunai, he wasn't half-bad when it came to accuracy, but for some inexplicable reason he couldn't get the shuriken to cause an impact.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Weapons Training for Dummies!**

 **Score 50% on both tests**

 **Side Quest : Score 80% or more on both**

 **Hidden Objective : ?**

 **Completion Reward : 200 XP**

 **Side Quest : 50 XP**

 **Hidden Objective : +15 Reputation with ?**

 **Y/N?**

Naruto pressed Y without hesitation, and proceeded to **Observe** his weapons and he was shocked at what he saw :

 **Rusty Kunai and Shuriken**

 **300 ryo**

 **5-7 damage**

 **This old piece of junk has seen better days, someone has been swindling you hard**

"No fair!" Shouted Naruto in exasperation, he had bought this with his monthly allowance from the Hokage, he was going to get those civilian bastards but right now, only Iruka could help him.

"Iruka-sensei, look at these weapons I bought from the civilian store" he whined, Iruka took the weapons and inspected them, before a look of rage flashed momentarily across his face, he then proceeded to go grab a fresh set of weapons and give them to Naruto before calling him up to the target area.

"Okay, Naruto, you're up" said Iruka, discreetly giving him a thumbs up, which Naruto returned with a wink and cheeky smile and he then focused and threw the shuriken.

Iruka watched in astonishment as Naruto managed to make 8/10 shuriken hit dead centre and he further shocked all those present by gaining a perfect score with the kunai

 **Ping!**

 **You did it!**

 **Completion Awarded : 250 XP and +15 Reputation with Iruka Umino**

 **Kunai Mastery now level 2!**

 **Shuriken Mastery, now level 2!**

 **+1 to DEX!**

 **LEVEL UP! to level 4!**

 **You have 10 points to spend!**

Points? Naruto thought out loud, at this, a menu popped up :

 **Naruto Uzumaki – The Gamer – Lvl 4**

 **Affiliation – Konoha**

 **HP – 700/700**

 **CP – 700/700**

 **STR – 10**

 **VIT – 24**

 **DEX – 11**

 **WIS – 6**

 **INT – 20**

 **LUK - ?**

 **STR – Overall physical power, affects damage caused and taken, also affects amount of weight a person can lift or throw**

 **VIT – Affects HP regen and HP itself, 1 VIT = 25 HP and 0.5 regen**

 **DEX – Affects overall movement, speed increases by 0.25 per 1 DEX**

 **WIS – Helps chakra control and how smart one is**

 **INT – Affects memory and innovation and chakra pool, 1 INT = 30 CP and 0.5 CP regen**

 **LUK – Affects loot drops**

Reading this, Naruto immediately put 5 points into WIS and STR raising it to 11 and 15 respectively and sprinted back into class, where, unsurprisingly, Iruka was handing out booklets again

"Okay, class, time to focus on the Academy Jutsu

 _Oh no.._ thought Naruto with a groan


	2. Chapter 2 : Art of the Grind

**AN : I'm back, with another, reviews are once again, the lifeblood of my fledgling story and it motivates me to keep going**

The Clone Jutsu was by far Naruto's worst Jutsu and the Academy Jutsus were his least favourite, but hey, he thought may be the game system could help fix that as the booklet landed on his table

 **Learn Clone Jutsu?**

 **Y/N?**

Giddy with excitement, he pressed Y, thanking Kami for his glorious gift, life had never been so good!

 **Cannot learn Clone Jutsu!**

 **Required WIS : 25% of CP**

In that moment, the full meaning of the phrase "Life is a bitch" became brutally clear to Naruto, so there were limits, was his dream of Hokage too difficult? Heck no! " _I'll just have to do it_ _the hard way! Dattebayo! "_

Naruto realised that he'd need a WIS of 175 to learn the Clone Jutsu and since his already large chakra reserves were likely to expand, learning the Clone jutsu would be a waste of time

"Um.. Iruka-sensei, I can't learn the Clone Jutsu, I have too much chakra" said Naruto, hoping, once again, Iruka would be his saviour

"Naruto, there is no such thing as too much chakra, you need to learn more control" shouted Iruka-sensei

"Eh.. how?" asked a thoroughly confused Naruto, did it have something to do with that stupid leaf exercise?

"Remember the leaf sticking exercise Naruto.." said Iruka with a hint of irritation and Naruto latched on that, quickly explaining that he didn't know what Iruka was on about, which led to this skill and this notification popped up :

 **A skill!**

 **Leaf Sticking Lv 1 CP 15 per 5 seconds**

 **Improves chakra control as you level it up**

 **Passively increases WIS by 5%**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Whirlwind of Leaves!**

 **Gain 5 levels to Leaf Sticking**

 **Completion Reward : 200 XP**

 **Failure : 100XP**

"Here are some leaves Naruto" said Iruka, with this, Naruto sat down focusing on the leaf on his forehead, intoned "Leaf Sticking" and began, watching his CP count down, and at the 3-minute mark, conscious that he had 60 CP left, he stopped and let the leaf float down

 **Leaf Sticking level risen by 1!**

 **Leaf Sticking level risen by 1!**

 **Leaf Sticking level risen by 1!**

 **Leaf Sticking level risen by 1!**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Whirlwind of Leaves**

 **Completion Awarded: 200 XP**

 **Leaf Sticking Lv 5 CP 10 per 5 seconds**

 **Increases WIS by 6%**

Naruto was not pleased, even with the passive buff of the skill, and the reduced CP cost, he was nowhere near perfecting the art of Clone Jutsu, he needed a more viable option, did he just say viable?, Give a man 5 WIS points and he starts using big words all of a sudden.

He continued to grind elsewhere on his kunai and shuriken skills, by the end of lunch, his skills now sat at :

 **Kunai Mastery**

 **Increases accuracy by 25%**

 **Increases parry by 10%**

 **Increase by 15% in STR when active**

 **Shuriken Mastery**

 **Increases accuracy by 35%**

 **Increases damage by 7.5% when active**

And thanks to getting trashed in 3 spars, gaining 200XP for each loss, Naruto gained a new passive buff and levelled up

 **LEVEL UP! to Lvl 5!**

 **You have 15 points to spend!**

 **Physical Endurance – Passive – Lv 4**

It hurt like hell but, Naruto was able to see the glass half-full, but due to the pain, he wasn't sure whether it was one or two glasses.

Time went fast for Naruto, he went to Higurashi's weapon store to buy some new clothes, after all, according to Reputation menu, he was considered Neutral by them and not Hated, like the vast majority of civilian stores, he was tight for cash and needed to spend wisely.

He pulled up the Quest Menu to see which quests remained unfinished and was reminded of the rats, so he trudged back to his apartment and hauled himself to the basement to finish off the god-damn rats and 20 minutes later, he emerged victorious, carrying the tails with smug swagger to his landlord, who nodded curtly by way of thanks

In the process of exterminating the rats, Naruto had gained 3 new skills :

 **Twin Pierce – Lv 1 – Kunai Skill to finish a downed opponent**

 **Counter Slash – Lv 1 - Kunai Skill to counter attack**

 **Taunt – Lv 1 – Trash talking at its finest**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Pay Rent**

 **Completion Awarded : 400 XP**

 **+200 Reputation with Kazue Uwera**

 **LEVEL UP! to Lvl 6!**

 **No points for you! Greedy pig!**

" _The game is sentient and has a sense of humour? Alrighty then"_ thought Naruto, who then decided to take full advantage of the 15 points gifted to him, by spreading them evenly, giving to each stat except VIT 3 points and saving 3 for later.

He now sat at :

 **Naruto Uzumaki- The Gamer - Lv 6**

 **Affiliation – Konoha**

 **HP – 900/900**

 **CP – 990/990**

 **STR – 18**

 **VIT - 24**

 **DEX - 14**

 **WIS -14**

 **INT -23**

 **LUK - ?**

 **Status : Prankster King ( +10% to Stealth and Trap skills) ? (+100 CP and HP per level) ? (+10 INT and VIT and +?% to ?)**

How come he didn't see the Status bar earlier?

 **Don't look at me! I wanted it to be a surprise!**

"What's with all the ?, huh? What's so mysterious about me?" said an intrigued Naruto

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The Foxy Fishcake!**

 **Discover who you are**

 **Completion Reward: 2000 XP**

 **Failure: 100 XP**

Right now, Naruto had more pressing matters, he went over to his desk in the corner and pulled out two Academy booklets which he knew to be skill books

 **Would you like to learn Beginner Academy Taijutsu?**

 **Y/N?**

Naruto, as he tapped Y, knew he should've learnt this skill book before he pulverised during the spars.

" _oh well, better late than never"_ thought Naruto wistfully as:

 **Beginner Academy Taijutsu Lv 1**

 **All shinobi must know taijutsu, this focuses on the basics**

 **Passive 5% to STR**

 **Passive 5% to VIT**

 **Passive 5% to DEX**

 **Would you like to learn Academy Tactics?**

 **Y/N?**

 **Academy Tactics Lv 1**

 **Team formations, ambush points, counter ambush points and many others**

 **Passively increase INT by 5%**

 **Passively increase WIS by 5%**

 **A new skill Teamwork created through combination of Beginner Academy Taijutsu and Academy Tactics**

 **Teamwork Lv 1 – All team damage +10% when all team members attacking same target**

Yah.. Boss! Screamed Naruto as he reread the new skill, It was so good!

The rest of night was spent levelling up his Leaf Sticking skill, he gained 5 levels before he called it a night.

 **Leaf Sticking Lv 10 CP 8 per 5 seconds**

 **Passively increases WIS by 8%**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pleasures of Shogi

**AN: Read and Review!**

Hinata was doing her usual morning recon, by stalking Naruto Uzumaki, who was as always, blissfully oblivious to the woman shadowing his every move, it took every ounce of Hinata's self-control not to use her Byakugan on the blonde Adonis in front of her, those were fantasies strictly reserved for her little black book. Finally, Naruto neared and it was time for class and so, the shy Hyuga resorted to her favourite pastime, admiring from the sidelines.

Naruto, however, due to running, arrived with a full minute to spare and was out of breath and panting, but he allowed himself a small smile at following notification:

 **Running causes STR to go up by 1**

 **Running causes VIT to go up by 1**

 **Running causes DEX to go up by 1**

 **New skill!**

 **Chakra Leap Lv 1 – CP 1 per 10m**

 **Using chakra to reinforce leg muscles can now jump higher**

 **Additional jumping range when active**

 **New skill!**

 **Chakra Sprint Lv 1 – CP 20**

 **You run like the wind, chakra reinforced leg muscles give you a quick speed burst**

 **+20 to speed for 10 secs when active**

Naruto's body was aching from a fall he'd had en route to the academy

 **Ping!**

 **Physical Endurance now Lv 5!**

 **New skill!**

 **Chakra Reinforcement Lv 1 CP 100**

 **You can't touch this.. Wait.. its not karaoke night.. Oh, Chakra Reinforcement uses chakra to reduce damage taken**

 **Additional 150 HP damage reduction when active**

 **Lasts until -100 HP damage inflicted on you**

Naruto was torn, he'd gotten so many awesome skills but on the flip-side that meant a lot of skills to grind and level up.

Naruto pushed this to one side to for now, Iruka was banging on about history again and wasn't long before Naruto tuned out, he decided his time would be better spent improving his chakra control, so he got a leaf from his pocket and got to work.

By the end of the lecture, Naruto's Leaf Sticking was now :

 **Leaf Sticking Lv 12 – CP 8 per 5 secs**

 **Passively increases WIS by 8%**

 **Passively reduces excess CP lost by 5%**

Naruto was chomping at the bit, who knew chakra control exercises were so useful!

Now it was time for the laps and obstacle course.

 **Exercising pays off +1 to VIT**

Naruto quickly moved on to push-ups and sit-ups

 **You feel pain. Good boy! +3 to STR**

" _I'm not a masochist, dammit!"_ screamed Naruto internally

 **A masochist _likes_ pain, idiot, I said _feel_**

His stats now sat at :

 **STR – 22**

 **VIT – 25**

 **DEX – 15**

 **WIS -14**

 **INT -23**

 **LUK - ?**

Now they had to move to the obstacle course :

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Ninja Warrior! - Make the obstacle course your bitch! Do it in under 3 minutes!**

 **Completion Reward : 2000 XP**

 **Failure : 1500 XP**

 **Y/N?**

Naruto needed this, badly, if he was ever going to close the gap to the others, he tapped Y and sprinted off, his legs burnt but he still finished it off.

"Well done Naruto, you came in third with 03:56" said Iruka, a smile adorning his face.

But Naruto was downbeat, he'd failed, the gap between him and the others seemed a whole lot wider now.

 **LEVEL UP! to Level 7!**

Naruto perked up at that, sure failure was bad, but a level up was good.

"Next up, the target range, everybody go there!" said Iruka who disappeared with a quick Body Flicker

 **Ping!**

 **Personal Best – Score 90% or more**

 **Completion Reward : 1000 XP and Intermediate Taijutsu skill book**

 **Failure : 200 XP**

Naruto, thanks to his new and improved DEX aced the quest

 **Ping!**

 **Personal Best – Score 90% or more**

 **Completion Awarded : 1000 XP and Intermediate Taijutsu**

 **Would you learn Intermediate Academy Taijutsu?**

 **Y/N?**

Hungrily, Naruto pressed Y, and this happened.

 **Cannot learn Intermediate Academy Taijutsu!**

 **Required DEX : 20**

 **Required : Basic Academy Taijutsu : LvMax**

Well, that threw a spanner in the works, there were caps, he had now realised, but how to max out taijutsu was now his main concern, maybe the spars could help.

When it was time for spars , Naruto was paired up with civilians who he beat easily and in the process he found the solution to his problem

 **Academy Taijutsu level risen by one!**

 **Academy Taijutsu level risen by one!**

 **Academy Taijutsu level risen by one!**

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **King of the Ring – Win all your taijutsu matches!**

 **Completion Reward : 2000 XP and +5 levels to Academy Taijutsu**

 **Failure : 0 XP**

 **Y/N?**

The next few minutes can be summarised as thus :

He came, he saw, he conquered!

 **Ping!**

 **Academy Taijutsu now Lv 8**

 **LEVEL UP to Level 8!**

Naruto had 20 points, and ever so wisely, he put five points each in DEX, WIS, LUK and INT

His stats now sat at :

 **Naruto Uzumaki – The Gamer – Lvl 8**

 **Affiliation – Konoha**

 **HP – 1100/1100**

 **CP – 1190/1190**

 **STR – 22**

 **VIT – 25**

 **DEX – 20**

 **WIS – 19**

 **INT – 28**

 **LUK - ?**

 **Status : Prankster King ( +10% to Stealth and Trap skills) ? (+100 CP and HP per level) ? (+10 INT and VIT and +?% to ?)**

His stats were slightly imbalanced, he knew how to increase DEX and STR but WIS? That was the answer which eluded his grasp.

Judging from his vocabulary, those points spent on WIS were paying off.

How does a person get smart? Naruto thought that question could be easily answered if he asked the smartest person in the room: Shikamaru!

So after school, while Shikamaru played shogi, he was visited by a certain troublesome individual, a blonde enigma of sorts. Shikamaru's interest was piqued when the blonde prankster asked how he became so smart, and he answered truthfully, but he was still curious as to the reason of Naruto's newfound interest in becoming smart, if he recalled correctly, the blonde was already intelligent in an unconventional sense.

Naruto stared at Shikamaru with a blank look on his face.

"A board game? Can I play with you" asked Naruto politely

"Do you know the rules?" drawled Shikamaru, to which the reply was in the negative. Shikamaru then gave a quick crash course in shogi before inviting Naruto to play as his opponent.

Shikamaru won in 20 minutes.

 **For playing against a shogi prodigy and for working smarter not harder take +2 to WIS.**

Shikamaru felt a sudden fear when Naruto locked eyes with him and gave a feral grin.

"Another game? "said Naruto

 _Troublesome_ thought Shikamaru, nodding.

 **AN: Reviews are everything, I would like a review from everyone, who takes the time to read this fic, it only takes 2 mins**


	4. Chapter 4 : Zombie Slayer's First Kill

**AN : Sorry for late update. Read and Review!**

Naruto's time with Shikamaru had yielded fruitful results

 **Ping!**

 **For strategic thinking, have +3 WIS**

Still, he hadn't beaten Shikamaru once, that was to be expected really, Shikamaru had a WIS of 50, that lazy cloud watcher sure was smart.

Then suddenly, he felt a tingling sense in the back of his head.

 **I, too, feel a disturbance in the Force, young Padawn.. Ugh! Wrong universe!**

 **New skill! Chakra Sense Lv 1 – 5 CP per second**

 **Sense chakra signatures nearby.**

 **Range – 30m**

" _That's interesting, must be someone watching me"_ he thought, closing his eyes and let his chakra flow out, he saw the world differently now, in some places, there were large glowing fires and there was a glowing fire behind the bushes.

Hinata did not expect this, her crush, was moving over to where she was squatting, watching Naruto as he played shogi with Shikamaru.

Hinata?! Said Naruto as he approached the bush, shocked to find her there, what was she doing there?

"Hi, Naruto-kun, I- I was just interested to see what you were doing with Shikamaru all alone "stuttered Hinata.

"Oh, Well, we were playing shogi, but you know Shikamaru, lazy Nara and all that jazz" said Naruto, completely forgetting that Hinata was behind the bush, just happy to have a person to talk to that didn't start every sentence with the word " _troublesome"_ although she did stutter a lot.

"Observe" Naruto intoned

 **Hinata Hyuga – Hyuga Heiress – Lv 8**

 **Affiliation – Konoha**

 **HP – 500/500**

 **CP – 600/600**

 **STR – 10**

 **VIT – 20**

 **DEX – 15**

 **WIS – 25**

 **INT – 20**

 **LUK – 9**

 **Status: Kind (+10% to all reputation gains) Byakugan - (+2 DEX per level) Shy (-10% to team damage)**

Naruto felt a new appreciation for Hinata after reading her stats, they were good, except the Shy buff of course, he needed to break Hinata out of her shell, which would be easier said than done.

"Hinata, would you like to train with us?" asked Naruto, tentatively, maybe, just maybe, a little teamwork could help Hinata overcome her shyness.

Hinata was both ecstatic and very confused, how would they train here?, thankfully, Naruto had her there.

"We could start with some trust falls, in every genin cell, there must be trust between all members of the team.

Hinata blushed red at this, the idea of being in Naruto-kun's arms. " _EEP_ " she thought internally, and worked hard not to let her composure slip. But she readily agreed.

And so they began, with the trust falls. Little did these two know, but this was beginning of a beautiful friendship.

After they had finished the trust falls, they wondered what to do next, Naruto decided to do push-ups, but found he was no longer gaining stat points after doing his usual 20, perhaps because he thought, as one becomes stronger, the more difficult it is to become stronger.

He had noticed this with Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke had him by 4 levels and though Naruto had improved drastically, Sasuke was at a standstill, knowing that egoistic prick, Naruto thought it was better to keep his true potential hidden, coming somewhere in the middle of the rankings should do the trick, that made the increase in power seem less suspicious.

Naruto done with his push-ups by then, asked Hinata to spar with him

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The Fox and the Rabbit!**

 **Win against Hinata!**

 **Completion Reward: 500 XP**

 **Failure: 200 XP**

 **Y/N?**

Naruto tapped Y and got into a fighting stance as did Hinata, adopting a standard Academy stance, each watched the other closely, not daring to move, circling each other, before Naruto jumped with a roundhouse kick, which Hinata blocked effortlessly and responded with an uppercut to Naruto's face, it bruised him slightly, but he moved back in, tripping up Hinata and performing an axe kick, Hinata rolled over, moving behind Naruto to gain back control and performing a back control move, Naruto moved in with a clinch attack.

Shikamaru, now officially bored with cloud watching, was now watching with wide eyes as Hyuga and Uzumaki appeared to be in, what Shikamaru could only describe as, a cuddle with a struggle. Shikamaru knew of the Hyuga's planetary-size crush on the blonde boy, but this he never expected, it looked like a more violent rendition of a scene from Icha Icha Paradise.

Meanwhile…

 **Quest Complete!**

 **The Fox and the Rabbit!**

 **Completion Award: 500 XP**

Naruto had won but, only marginally, and in the process…

 **Beginner Academy Taijutsu now Lv Max!**

 **Would you like to learn Intermediate Taijutsu now?**

 **Y/N?**

Naruto pressed Y

 **Beginner Academy Taijutsu now Intermediate Taijutsu!**

 **Passively increases STR by 8%**

 **Passively increases VIT by 8%**

 **Passively increases DEX by 8%**

 **I, the game, give you a gift for fighting out in the open, ID Create and Exit!**

 **ID Create!**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons!**

ID Create, Naruto intoned, wanting to test out whatever this new skill was.

The sky turned red and the clouds stopped moving and suddenly, Naruto was in darkness.

"Hello?" he called out tentatively, hoping for a reply

All he saw were skeletons.. walking skeletons

Ah! Observe!

 **Skeleton – Undead – Lv 5**

 **HP – 500**

 **CP – 75**

 **An undead skeleton. He thinks you're tasty!**

 **Kill to gain 100 XP**

 _Oh shit.._ was all Naruto thinking right now!

Meanwhile..

Shikamaru had just noticed something very strange.

 _Where the fuck is Naruto?_ he thought.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5: Shinobi Ethics

"Die! Die! Die!" this was the mantra Naruto was constantly repeating as he bludgeoned the poor undead all around him, ideals of peace, love and diplomacy were forgotten in a wild burst of power bought on by Naruto sheer instinctual drive for self-preservation.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **What Do We Say to the God of Death?**

 **Defeat the undead boss!**

 **Completion Rewards: 1500 XP and a new jutsu!**

 **Failure: 100 XP**

Naruto was chomping at the bit, again, a new kick-ass jutsu was coming his way and all he had to deal with was a so-called "boss", judging by the calibre of monsters he had faced, this would probably be an easy battle.

That was his first mistake.

Naruto watched as the pile of ash and bones were suddenly reforming and he received a warning from the system :

 **WARNING! High-level monster forming!**

Naruto saw that and felt a slight tinge of fear but that was quickly drowned out by his supreme confidence in himself and his abilities.

That was his second mistake.

While he could see now that the monster was starting to take definite shape, he readied himself, with his kunai and shuriken ready to wreak unholy havoc upon his latest victim.

The monster was now completely formed and ready to rumble, Naruto settled into a defensive stance, watching his opponent like a hawk, he decided a little observation was a good idea, after all, knowledge is power

What he saw next, sent him into panic mode.

 **Warrior King – Undead – Lv 15**

 **HP – 5000/5000**

 **CP – 50/50**

 **This Warrior King is strong but slow, use that to your advantage.**

And then Naruto committed his third and final mistake.

He charged.

A good move would have been to wait, find a weak spot and strike, repeating the process till he exhausted the king. But Naruto was a creature of impulse, he did not theorise and anticipate, he just did.

He weaved in and out, moving in with a powerful kick to the monster's chest and he saw the monster's HP drop by 20, not even a small dent, but progress.

"Come at me, slowcoach!" shouted Naruto, he understood the power of taunting, an emotionally unbalanced enemy was easier to defeat.

 **Ping!**

 **Taunt now Lv 2**

 **Get under other people's skin even more now**

"Great timing" groused Naruto as he continued to zigzag in front of the monster, placing several more well-timed kicks and then followed up with an uppercut, managing to do 80 damage total, bringing the monster's HP down to 4900.

And on and on the dance continued, each enemy striking precisely, the slow, lumbering pace of the zombie was working in Naruto's favour, the zombie decided to strike. "Counter Slash!" was Naruto's response, which downed his zombie opponent, Naruto at this point realised something, no matter how strong the enemy, he won't live if you take off his head.

"Twin Pierce!" Naruto said, stabbing both his kunai in the zombie's neck, tearing his head clean off.

 **-4900 HP!**

 **Quest Completed!**

 **What Do We Say to the God of Death?**

 **Completion Awarded: 1500 XP and a new jutsu!**

Naruto gingerly picked up the scroll, and opened it.

 **Acquired jutsu: Water Style: Water Spikes, would you like to learn?**

 **Y/N?**

Naruto pressed Y, and suddenly, all the knowledge flowed into his head

 **Water Style (Passive)**

 **The ability to use Water Style jutsu. This is not your affinity.**

 **LEVEL UP! to Lv 9!**

ID Exit, Naruto intoned, and immediately he was back where Shikamaru and Hinata were, who looked at him strangely, he kept things simple, explaining things in the most logical way he could right now, by lying. He felt bad for keeping Hinata and the lazy ass in the dark but Naruto wasn't quite ready to open up to them.

 **New skill! Lying – Lv 1**

 **You have a 10% of the lie succeeding, dependent on how extreme the lie is!**

"Hey, Shikamaru, what do you know about elemental affinities?" asked Naruto, hoping to sound as inconspicuous as possible.

Surprisingly, it was Hinata that answered, she quickly explained that there five elemental styles, Water, Fire, Wind, Earth and Lightning, she skipped out Yin and Yang Style, not fully understanding how they worked.

For the next few weeks, Hinata and Naruto trained together and Naruto entered his ID world as frequently as possible, Naruto knew his work had paid off when he saw :

 **LEVEL UP! to Lv 12!**

After redistributing his 60 points fairly, he spent on 10 every stat bar Luck and thanks to his stat increases due to workouts and other things, his stats stood at :

 **Naruto Uzumaki – The Gamer – Lvl 12**

 **Affiliation – Konoha**

 **HP – 1375/1375**

 **CP – 1600/1600**

 **STR – 34**

 **VIT – 39**

 **DEX – 32**

 **WIS – 32**

 **INT – 40**

 **LUK - ?**

 **Status : Prankster King ( +10% to Stealth and Trap skills) ? (+100 CP and HP per level) ? (+10 INT and VIT and +?% to ?)**

Naruto had also been practising his Water Spikes, he could now summon them exactly where he wanted, he soon realised, while this superficially appeared to be a short to mid-range offensive jutsu, it could be used for defence, sure, the spikes were meant to impale the enemy but if there were enough spikes, it could be used as a defensive barrier, against wind especially, it could split offensive wind jutsu, essentially dissipating them, fire jutsu could evaporate the spikes, however.

Speaking of wind, he recently learned that was his main affinity, which had him both excited and worried, to begin with, wind was a rare element in the Leaf, Shikamaru knew of only one wind user in Leaf, Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage's son, Asuma would likely turn away an academy student, he decided to wait until he was a genin, and so he had to wait.

Or so he thought.

One day, as Naruto was walking off to home, he found his path blocked by a man, and an old one at that, around Hokage-jiji's age, but the man's numerous bandages gave the man an impression of darkness in contrast to the Hokage's grandfatherly aura

"Hello, Naruto-kun, my name is Danzo Shimura, and we should have a chat" said the now-named Danzo jovially, however there was a sinister undertone to that statement.

"I know you're a wind user, my dear Naruto, don't deny it, in fact, so am I, I'll give you some jutsus" said Danzo with a smile throughout.

Naruto was caught off-guard by this man, he did not trust him, he began to break down what Danzo had said using deductive a priori reasoning

Danzo has promised jutsus

Jutsus are a pathway to power

Therefore this is a promise of power

Power has a price

Therefore this promise has a price.

"What's the catch?" inquired Naruto.

 _The boy is smarter than anticipated_ thought Danzo, but he schooled his face into a neutral expression, not betraying his shock.

Danzo's face hardened, gone was the jovial, polite old man. This was a ruthless shinobi who didn't care about casualties, only results.

"I want you to kill someone" Danzo spoke with an air of finality.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Unveiled!

**AN : Sorry for being so late! Read and Review!**

Danzo Shimura was no idiot, so while his decision to use Naruto as an assassin seemed, on the surface, utterly stupid, to Danzo, it was master manipulation, one the boy would never suspect. He just had to play his cards right.

Danzo, as he stood in front of Naruto, saw every emotion play out on the boy's face, shock followed by fear, followed by... contemplation(?).

Naruto, was, for lack of a better word, in pure shock, murder and death were inescapable truths in the ninja world, but although he may have to kill, he would be no monster.

He would make doubly sure of that.

But two questions hounded him, why was he chosen? And who was the target?

"Who?" Naruto asked, keeping his gaze level at Danzo.

Danzo inwardly smiled with glee, _"The ball is in my court"_ he had the advantage, now to press it, "a man named Mizuki Toji, he is an assistant instructor at the Academy, I believe you know him.

" _A Leaf Ninja!, this is madness!"_ thought Naruto frantically, he consciously maintained his outer calm.

Sensing discomfort, Danzo moved to stamp out the seed of hesitation he saw within Naruto.

"He is a suspected accomplice of a Leaf missing-nin, and the Hokage has authorised me to deal with him any way I see fit"

That part about the Hokage was an obvious fabrication, Hiruzen was too soft for swift, uncompromising action, preferring the innocent until proven guilty approach, but his name was akin to a divine seal of approval, once he was mentioned, no one objected.

Well, almost no one.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't taking anything Danzo said to be truth, he would need to double check that Hokage-jiji had issued a kill order against Mizuki. But right now, he needed to make his move.

"I'll do this, but on one condition, you will give me half the total jutsus you promised as upfront payment", Naruto knew he was playing a dangerous game here, Danzo was not one to be messed with, but Danzo needed him and he fully intended to take advantage of that.

Danzo bristled at this, the boy had no right to make demands of him, but he needed the boy and the confrontation with Mizuki would hopefully bring to light secrets, secrets which would drive Naruto further away from Hiruzen's influence and into the hands of his ROOT

Done. Said Danzo, handing one of two scrolls to Naruto, which Naruto pocketed

 **To Kill A Traitor**

 **Kill Mizuki.**

 **?**

 **Completion Reward: 2000 XP**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Y/** N **?**

Damn!, Naruto swore, the N button was mysteriously greyed out, meaning this was a necessary mission and death was possible.

He needed help, plain and simple.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi, was currently facing off against his worst enemy

Paperwork.

The aged Hokage sighed and for the umpteenth time that day, realised that he was too old for this shit.

And that's when Naruto walked in. Hiruzen sensed his day was going downhill.

And it was.

Naruto's statements concerning Danzo almost gave Hiruzen palpitations, he finally had Danzo by the balls, and Mizuki could be removed without Danzo gaining a valuable pawn in the scuffle.

"Naruto-kun, I have a plan, when Mizuki asks you to steal the Forbidden Scroll, which we believe to be the item Mizuki is after, you will agree and you will steal a fake copy, not the real version and you will also be tailed by ANBU personnel, who will arrest Mizuki on the scene."

"Do you as a future genin of the Leaf accept this A-rank mission?" Asked the Hokage

"Hai, jiji!" Naruto responded with confidence.

"There is a request, however, in exchange for me accepting this mission I get to learn two jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll." Asked Naruto with as much respect as he could muster.

Getting permission, the scroll was summoned by Hiruzen and Naruto selected to learn a B-rank kinjutsu Shadow Clone Technique and the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique.

 _At the Academy_

Naruto had completed the first half of his mission, he had passed the Genin Exam much to the surprise of Mizuki and the delight of Iruka, he had placed fourth instead of dead-last, as he had planned.

As the newly made genin were walking off home, Naruto found his path blocked by Mizuki and looked up to find him smiling jovially down at him, a convenient mask that hid Mizuki's true intentions, Naruto steeled, preparing to play the eager fool.

"Hi, Naruto, what I'm about to say may surprise you but it is both mine and Iruka's belief that you deserve to be Rookie of the Year and as such, as a way to earn extra credit, you just need to follow my instructions."

 _In the Woods_

So far, everything was going swimmingly for Naruto, his superb acting (by his own modest standards) had been enough to trick Mizuki and now he raced across the trees, jumping from tree to tree well aware that ANBU were following closely behind, he had in his left hand, the fake copy of the Forbidden Scroll.

But Life wasn't satisfied unless it managed to complicate Naruto's life at least once a day, the latest complication came in the form of Iruka Umino.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" screamed Iruka as he began to catch up with Naruto.

"What were you thinking, stealing the Scroll?" questioned Iruka as he continued to jump from tree to tree, with Naruto only marginally ahead.

Naruto was stuck between a rock and a hard place now, the ANBU couldn't interpose themselves between Iruka and him, to prevent a fallout and Mizuki escaping but also Iruka had placed himself in harm's way and Naruto would have to assume the worst, that Mizuki would leave no loose ends.

Fuck.

He reached a clearing where he sensed a chakra signature waiting, sure enough as he landed in the clearing, Mizuki came out of the shadows and asked Naruto to hand over the Scroll, which he did, as he did, a malicious smile played on Mizuki's lips. Naruto knew the time to enact the plan was now, but like a spanner in the works, Iruka chose this moment to appear.

"Mizuki, what the hell, why are you doing this? Why betray the Leaf?" Asked Iruka, frozen stiff in shock.

Mizuki's maniacal laugh echoed deeply across the leaves in the chilling wind.

"Why?.. Him! The demon brat, for years, we protected the very thing that laid waste to our homes and made us orphans, our tears, our pain is priceless, never-ending, his death will bring us peace of mind, hear that demon? Iruka hates you! You are the Nine Tails!"

Naruto at this point, was in pure shock, his mind stalled, suddenly the treatment of the civilians made sense, his epiphany was accompanied by a growing sense of dread, was he a demon? Did he Iruka hate him?

 **Quest Complete!**

 **The Foxy Fishcake!**

 **Discover who you are!**

 **Completion Awarded : 2000 XP**

Iruka, sensing Naruto's inner turmoil, stretched his hand and laid it on Naruto's shoulder.

"You are no monster Naruto-kun, you are a hero, a genin of the Leaf!", he turned to Mizuki with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You bastard!, The scroll which holds the kunai is not the kunai itself, now surrender peacefully." Ordered Iruka.

"No." was the simple reply of Mizuki before he flung a kunai at Iruka. Iruka clattered to the ground bleeding from impact.

Naruto had had enough. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** Suddenly about 50 clones sprang up out of nowhere and then:

 **EVERYWHERE SHURIKEN!**

Mizuki was mercilessly pelted by shurikens from all angles and as he ducked to avoid, he inevitably created a blind spot, an opening in which Naruto moved in and:

 **Clone Spinning Axe Kick!**

Several of Naruto's clones were airborne and with Mizuki sufficiently distracted, the clones rained hell on Mizuki as each clone successively hit Mizuki's shoulders and heads with their heels, knocking him unconscious.

As the ANBU circled and began to grab and drag Mizuki away, the maniac was still mouthing off at anyone who was listening, Naruto tried to tune out the constant stream of jibes and hurtful words, still reeling from the secrets this event had bought to light.

He had had enough bullshit.

Diverting chakra to his legs to give him a speed boost, he dashed at Mizuki, hefting his kunai

 **Twin Pierce!** He screamed, cutting Mizuki's head clean off after driving both his kunai into his neck, a smatter of blood now adorned his left cheek, a grim medal, Mizuki's headless body fell limply down, blood flowing out slowly, forming a small pool around him.

Naruto had killed, not out of necessity but out of anger, and it repulsed him, but right now he didn't care.

The Hokage had a lot to answer for.

 **AN : Reviews! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Little Fujin and the Snake

The Hokage was waiting nervously in his office, aimlessly twiddling his thumbs, mulling over the possible ramifications of this new development, wondering how it had affected the boy's psyche, Naruto was already fragile and the villagers bar those of the ninja corps weren't exactly the greatest fans of his, they saw him to be the Nine Tails incarnate.

" _Bah! Poisonous mutterings of fools who cannot differentiate between a kunai and a scroll"_ the Hokage mentally berated himself for not taking a more active role in Naruto's life, he realised up until now, he had only seen Naruto not as a future ninja but a political asset.

The Hokage steeled himself when his secretary announced both Iruka and Naruto were waiting for an audience with him and he beckoned her to let them in.

Naruto entered the room, still feeling detached from this plane of existence, continuously replaying the events of the past few hours in his head, was jerked back into reality by the guilt-laden voice of the Hokage.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I was only trying to protect you from pain and isolation and by doing so, I have bought it upon you" the Hokage spoke sincerely, Naruto was one of his loved ones and he silently vowed from this day forth to treat Naruto the way he deserved to be treated.

"How much did you hide from me?" Naruto's question held the undertones of pure anguish and Naruto knew by looking squarely into the eyes of Hiruzen, the unspoken accusation stung.

"I knew from day one, you were the Nine Tails jinchhuriki, the Nine Tails was sealed into you on the day of your birth, your father entrusted you to me for safekeeping, I have failed in that regard" said the Hokage, with a sigh of regret

Hiruzen was startled to hear a bitter chuckle coming from Naruto.

"Now the beatings make sense!" he spat with uncharacteristic venom and Iruka's brows creased in confusion, Naruto had always been an upbeat and optimistic person, rarely without his megawatt smile plastered on his face.

"What's a jinchhuriki?" Naruto asked, to which the Hokage explained that there were 9 Tailed Beasts, each a massive concentration of chakra believed to have been created by the Sage of Six Paths millennia before, and that the jinchhuriki were simply hosts who were able to channel the power of their respective Beasts.

After this, Naruto looked up and for the first time since the Mizuki incident, smiled at Hokage, and in upbeat voice said

"I don't blame you, jiji, it's the fucking stupid civilians who are the problem", at this, Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief at Naruto's antics; it was good to have the blonde prankster back.

"Well then, now that sordid affair is closed, we should return to the more benign matters at hand and so welcome Genin Uzumaki , I know you'll do both me and your parents proud"

"Now on to Danzo, in accordance with your deal with him, you gained half the scroll as upfront pay, correct?, Have you begun to learn the jutsu?"

"No jiji, I wanted to wait until I got the full set"

"Good, while I've known Danzo has had underhanded dealings for decades, I need more concrete proof to bring about justice for those wronged by Danzo, I have watched silently for too long as he slipped into the abyss and became more and more morally irredeemable"

"So what do you want to do?" asked Naruto

"I want to dance, and Danzo is a great dancer, few can ever keep up with the rhythm so well" the Hokage said, smiling enigmatically.

"For now, find Danzo and procure the other jutsus" ordered the Hokage

 _At a ROOT location_

Danzo paced to and fro, the preliminary reports from his spies about the Mizuki incident indicated that Naruto had potential to cultivated into a ruthless sociopathic killer.

In Danzo's eyes, the perfect ninja

Reports also suggested that Naruto had had issues dealing with both the revelation of the Nine Tails and the act of killing Mizuki, the latter was to be expected and it was curable but Danzo would have to tread carefully where the Nine Tails was concerned, he needed to successfully refocus the latent anger that Naruto had towards the civilians towards the Hokage.

 _"And so the dance begins"_ thought Danzo

 _Meanwhile with Naruto_

 **Quest Complete!**

 **To Kill A Traitor**

 **Completion Awarded : 2000 XP**

 **LEVEL UP! to Lv. 13!**

 **You have 5 points to sp-**

Honestly, Naruto couldn't care less about the level up at this point in time, he was approaching the dead drop where Danzo had placed his reward and as he searched round, he saw a scroll of paper and he grabbed it and unfolded it, his eyes roaming predatorily over the jutsu.

 **Ping!**

 **Little Fujin**

 **Learn the Vacuum Blade jutsu**

 **Learn the Vacuum Sphere jutsu**

 **Learn the Vacuum Wave jutsu**

 **Completion Reward : 1250 XP**

 **Y/N?**

 **Ping!**

 **Little Fujin II**

 **Learn Vacuum Great Sphere**

 **Learn Vacuum Serial Waves**

 **Learn Wind Waves**

 **Completion Reward : 2500 XP**

 **NOTE: To unlock this quest, complete Little Fujin first**

Naruto looked at his new set of quests and was mentally salivating, he would put in the hours necessary, even if he had to stay up all nights for 40 nights.

And so, Naruto Uzumaki, with dreams of Hokage in his mind and an indomitable will, got to work.

 _Meanwhile.._

A man with a pale face stood in his lab, contemplating the sequence of events that had led to Mizuki's death, it was a minor setback he concluded, the goings-on in Sand was his primary concern now, Rasa had agreed to partner with for a proposed attack on the Leaf during the Chunin Exams mainly due to the economical decline experienced by the Sand due to the Wind Daimyo hiring more Leaf ninja.

He would have to kill Rasa at some indeterminate point but that was what was yet to pass.

It was what had passed, that alarmed him.

He'd have to keep a closer eye on that genin


End file.
